<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Happy Day by That_peach_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643945">A Happy Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon'>That_peach_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a happy day. He was supposed to be happy. But how can you be happy when the love of your life is about to marry another man and you're stuck as the “bridesmaid"?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Happy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy me and feel free to smite me with the mught of a thousand lightning bolts if you find any gramatical errors!<br/>Tumblr: @That-peach-anon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was supposed to be a happy day. He was supposed to be happy. But how can you be happy when the love of your life is about to marry another man and you're stuck as the “bridesmaid"? So here was Patton, severely depressed on what was his love's happiest day, stuck in his as people happily cheered and champagne was distributed.<br/>With glossy eyes, Patton scanned the room, gaze locking onto his best friend and current love as they shoved cake in each other's faces. </p><p>What a way to be, huh? Storm clouds above his head as some of the people he cared the most about happily smile at each other. Perhaps he deserved that, he supposes. It was his fault for avoiding telling Roman for so long that the latter started dating someone else. But alas, that was unimportant now. He simply had to sit back and watch as the two happily married men kissed with such love filled gazes that it'd be impossible to miss it from a mile away.</p><p>Ripping his gaze away, it landed on his other friends, all of which were happily chatting away with the guests, Remus attached to Logan through their linked hands, smiles on their faces, blissfully ignorant to Patton's absolute dread. With a sigh, he covered his face with both hands, willing away the built-up sadness and anxiety that crawled up his throat like thousands of spiders. He stayed in that position for so long that he missed Virgil coming over with a towel, still wiping down his face from the cake Roman had unceremoniously thrown in his face.</p><p>“Patton? You okay, bud?” He asked, getting closer as he noticed his friend tensing up, before the usually bubbly man turned around, eyes brimming with unshed tears.</p><p>“Virgil! What are you doing here, kiddo? Shouldn't you be with your husband?” He scolded playfully, wringing his hands as Virgil sat beside him, the glare of the ring shining against the lights of the parlor. Virgil simply rolled his eyes with tinted cheeks, softly patting down his skin.</p><p>“I’ll have plenty of time with him when we go to our honeymoon. I'd like to spend some time with my friends before we leave for two weeks.” He answered, smirking at Patton, who simply smiled falsely.</p><p>“Well, you'll be pretty occupied on your honeymoon, I hear. Remus won't stop making jokes about it.” That made Virgil blush brightly, color going down his neck to the roots of his hair. He lightly slapped Patton's arm as he sputtered something out about Remus “ruining him”.</p><p>The rant was stopped as someone grabbed Virgil's hand, softly placing a kiss against the back of it. He instantly looked over to his husband, smiling dopily and love-struck. “Hey, Ro.” He whispered, grin widening as Roman continued placing kisses up his arm, the action repetitive and love-filled.</p><p>“Hello, my dear Morticia. Would you mind joining me for this dance?” He responded, ending his trail of kisses by going back to Virgil's hand and kissing the tip of his ring finger, smile as blinding as the gem around the former's finger.</p><p>“I'd love to, Gomez.” He replied sassily, but the bite behind the words was gone. With the confirmation, Roman pulled him up, dragging him away from Patton and into the dance floor with a fit of giggles between the two. The demonstration only made Patton nauseous as he closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before he started counting to calm down. </p><p>He was startled as the sound of clinking filled the room, someone was requesting attention. Opening his eyes back up, Patton spotted Janus holding up a fork and his champagne class.</p><p>“Hello, friends! I am so glad to see you all enjoying yourselves, I was the one to help plan this out after all.” Everyone chuckled, the man simply smiling as he gestured over to Roman and Virgil. “I'd like to congratulate both Virgil and Roman, who after years of pining got together. The next step is a baby, I tell you.” More laughter. “But most of all, I wanted to thank those who took on special roles. Remus, as the best man. Logan, as the ring bearer. And last, but not least, Patton, as the bridesmaid. Which is funny considering this is the same role he got on Logan's and Remus' wedding!” He chuckled at himself before sighing and flashing a dizzying smile. “To Roman and Virgil, the new couple. To Remus and Logan, the couple that was quicker than them.” A few giggles here and there. “And to Patton. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride!”</p><p>Everyone cheered, raising their glasses before slowly drinking, or in Remus's case, chugging, the champagne. Patton merely took a small sip before putting it back down, far too nauseated to actually stomach anything. That got him a few worried looks from friends, but what really alarmed them, was when Patton started wailing. Crying and bawling like a child who just lost their mother.</p><p>Immediately Virgil was drying his tears, cursing under his breath, Roman and the others behind him looking worriedly over the former's shoulder. Patton eventually got control of his feelings, merely sniffling and hiccupping now. After a few seconds, Roman spoke up.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Looking in the eyes of the man he loved, Patton immediately swallowed his guilt and the truth, shaking his head.</p><p>“I just get so emotional over weddings!” That made all 5 around him sigh in relief, chuckles escaping their mouths.</p><p>Perhaps he was far too good at lying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>